Crimson Flames
by milotic350
Summary: Axel x Oc x Zexion She remembers him but they remember nothing. Why is a majority of the organization so interested in her? Is he the key to her past or has it been under their noses the entire time?
1. Chapter 1

It's dark. The sound of chains echo around the empty room.

"LET ME OUT!" a girl screams. This girl's name was Ruby but, since she gave up her heart she no longer has the right to wear that name as her own. "You lied to me!" she cried out into the darkness. Hot tears streamed down her face. All she would see is darkness for a really long time. She would scream into the darkness and get an echo in return.

One day, the door opened. A man stood in the doorway. He had long blue hair and a scar in the middle of his forehead in the shape of an 'X'. He wore a long black coat with matching black gloves and black boots. His ears were slightly pointed.

The girl hissed at the sign of light. She had grown accustomed to the darkness.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"My name is Saix. You are coming with me," he stated flatly.

"On whose orders?" she spat again.

"Superior thinks you would be of use to us."

"And what if I say no?"

"You will come with us weather you like it or not."

"Like hell."

He stared at her for a moment. When he thought 'what would he want with a girl like that?'

"Release her," Saïx commanded.

"B-but," a voice pleaded.

"She will come with me. You won't need to worry about her anymore."

A feeble old man ran up to her with a ring of keys. He unlocked her manacles and let her chains fall to the cold hard ground before he took off again. She was walking for the first time in months. She walked up to him giving him a sly grin before uttering the word "Thanks".

Saïx did not reply, he simply walked with her through a hall of mirrors.

Then he asked, "What is your name?"

"I have long since forgotten the name I was given when I came into this world," she said dimly.

"Well, then your new name shall be Xin."

"Hmm… Xin… that won't be so bad."

Xin looked at herself in one of the mirrors. She had long since forgotten what she looked like as well. She was thin, from malnutrition, and she had long black hair and emerald green eyes. She then gently touched the mirror.

"I wonder. . . If I'll be able to see him again. I lost my heart so can I still love him? I wonder. . ." she said softly.

"Hurry up, or I will drag you to the portal."

"Coming."

* * *

"Stay here. I need to report in"

So, Xin wandered into a white room with a whole lot of glass. She made her way to a white couch. She plopped on the couch and fell asleep. Saïx returns to finder sleeping.

"She's actually kind of cute when she's sleeping," he says admiringly.

"Ya know, I couldn't agree more with you on that one," someone teases.

"Are you implying something number VIII?"

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not."

"Just get back to work Axel."

"Keep it down. She's waking up."

Xin opened her eyes to see a pair of acid green ones staring back at her. He was smiling and had what looked like teardrops marked on his face.

"HI!" he says enthusiastically.

"Umm. . . Hi?"

"So, newbie, what's your name?"

"Xin."

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

"Yeah, got it memorized."

_I've seen him before but where? Where have I seen this man before DAMN IT!?_

"Well, I'll be in charge of you."

"I've never been one to enjoy a leash. Let alone any sort of collar at all."

"Just be happy you're not with that pet of Mansex."

"Who?"

"Saïx."

Saïx growled and said, "I'll show you to your room now."

"Saïx, lemme do it," Axel sïaid stopping Saïx.

"So be it."

Axel took Xin through winding halls. Everything looked the same. They passed door after door. Each corridor went on forever. Finally, they stopped in front of a door.

"Here it is," he said opening the door for her.

It was white like everything else in the castle. It only had the bare essentials: a nightstand, bed, closet, desk, chair, lamp, and alarm clock.

"It's so. . . White."

"Yeah, I know."

She opened up her closet. All there was is the same black uniform over and over again. She turned around and noticed another door. She slowly opened it not knowing what to expect. It was a bathroom! It was enormous for a bathroom. The tub was about as big as her bed and the separate shower was half that. Again, everything was white. Xin was sick of white now.

"I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Axel, wait. . . Damn! You look too much like him, way too much!"

"Like who?"

"That's the thing! I don't know since I gave up- Oh! Ugh! Would you like to go to get ice cream later?"

He chuckled at her frustration, "I'd be happy to. Um. . . Clock Tower?"

"No idea where that is."

"How 'bout I swing by later on?"

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks Axel."

"No problem. Later then!"

"Bye."

"Later," he said giving her a mock salute.

Xin looked at her bed. There was a blue notebook and a pencil. She lopped on her bed, picked up the notebook, and began writing a story. It was simple at first but, as she kept writing it eventually turned to an adventure and romance sometime on the way. Later, there was a knock at the door.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" she said in a booming voice.

"It is I, your humble servant. Flurry of Dancing Flames."

"You may enter."

Axel poked his head in the door.

"You ready?"

"For- oh yeah, the ice cream."

She got up and closed her notebook.

"Let's go. Oh, and before I forget. We may run into people on our way so stay close. Especially, if we run into Marluxia, he's got pink hair; Xigbar, he's a wannabe pirate; Vexen, he has long blonde hair; most of all Mansex, superior."

"Okay. . . ."

Again, they made their way down winding corridors and empty rooms. Door after door pass the two of them. Then there was someone in the hall. Axel immediately tensed up. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. As the figure came closer Axel held her tighter and tighter, until, she was pushed up against him. Xin looked up at him. He looked like he was resisting an urge as the figure was only a few feet away.

He had long blonde hair and high cheekbones. Which made him look pretty creepy. He also looked like he just wanted to chat.

"So, you're the organization's new pet."

Xin clung to Axel.

"M-my name is Xin," she finally managed.

"Hmm. . ." with that he walked away.

When he was far enough away Xin relaxed a bit.

"Axel, who was that?"

"That was Vexen, the Chilly Academic. Stay as far away from him as possible. Hell, I'd rather you were with Marluxia then him."

"Aww. . . You're worried about me."

His face flushed a light pink color for a brief moment.

"I'm just concerned about your overall health."

Xin chuckled. They eventually got to a big empty white room. Axel opened a purple and black swirling vortex. It was much like the one Saïx used before.

"And you didn't do that before because. . ."

"I dunno."

Xin knew it was just to spend time with her.

"Ladies first."

"No Fuckin' way."

"Fine. I'll go first."

"And leave me here by myself? No way."

"We'll go together then."

"Okay. . . 1. . . 2 . . 3!"

Axel pushes Xin into the swirling black and purple vortex.

"YOU ASS HOLE!," she shouted as she fell into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have returned! See, I told you it wasn't dead. I just got lazy from typing from the paper.

Kayla: Lazy ass. Oh, yeah Milotic only owns Xin the phoenix wings and any other OC crap she comes up with.

Milotic: Hey! Be nice!

Kayla: No.

…...

Xin fell out on the other side of the vortex. Somehow, she was on her butt facing the swirling portal. Then, Axel was thrown out of it, landing on top of the poor girl. This caused her face to turn a light pink color. He gazed down at her.

"So, you like this position do ya?"

She flushed. She stared at him her dark green eyes wide. Axel's eyes sparkled in the light a smirk plastered on his face. She squirmed underneath him trying to get away (lol not that I would try to get away) from his memorizing face. He wouldn't let her up. Instead, he pinned her to the ground. His hands on either side of her head. She was in shock, so, she couldn't move. He then positioned himself so that he was straddling her waist.

Then, roar echoed from the square. Axel reluctantly removed himself from her body and offering her a hand to help her up. Which, she gladly accepted. The dashed off to find the heartless.

They found it right in front of the clock tower. It had cornered a small group of children. The oldest was about thirteen.

"YO! Ugly!" Axel called.

It roared turning its huge head to face them. Xin dashed her way towards the kids as they whimpered silently. The heartless noticed her. She put out her arms shielding the children from further harm. Then, a large circle of flames enclosed the heartless and a flame shaped blade formed itself in Xin's left hand. A red phoenix feather dangled from the hilt. Instinctively, she raised the blade and the circle quickly became a pillar of fire. After the flames died down all that remained were ashes. She ran the ashes through the fingers of her right hand.

Her hand and arm suddenly transformed. Her arm was now covered in red feathers and her hand became a talon. The feathers were the shade of Axel's hair and the talon was grey like cobblestone.

"Axel, what just happened?"

"I have no idea."

Then one of the children ran up to them.

"Thanks for saving us!"

"Hey, no problem."

"We sure owe ya one!" and with that he ran off.

"Damn!" Axel groaned.

"What?"

"Now that we know your weapon we have to report to Mansex."

"Damn," she was just not in the mood for meeting all of her superiors right now.

So, Axel opened a portal leading to the meeting room. This was where all twelve of her superiors were waiting for her. There were thirteen columns one for each person, only number eight was missing.

"Who's Mansex?" Xin whispered so softly only Axel could hear.

"The one in the middle."

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked.

"Introductions."

"Axel," Xin said, "We could do them as a group."

The one in the center nodded liking her plan.

"I'm number one, Xemnas." he lowered his hood to reveal his snow white hair and tanned skin. His gold eyes were like that of a hawk, observing everything. His stern features were intimidating but, not as much as Saïx. He also had pointed ears and short bangs that went to the sides, leaving his forehead open.

"I'm Xigbar, the free shooter."

His hair was black with a skunk streak all of which he kept in a high ponytail. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and a scar over the opposite cheek.

~You can figure out what happens for a while~

"And I'm number thirteen, Roxas."

"Then I guess I'm fourteen, Xin. The eternal flame."

"What gives you the right to that title?" the silver haired emo boy, Zexion asked.

"Have you seen my powers?"

"No."

"Then what gives you the right to question my own given title?" Xin asked with a smirk on her lips.

This left Zexion a bit surprised and Axel grinning. Axel thought it was a perfect name for her.

"Tell me," Xemnas began, "what is the girl's weapon?"

"They are the Phoenix Wings, superior."

Murmurs were heard throughout the group.

"This girl? I don't believe it," Vexen sneered.

"Wanna test me?" Xin retorted.

Vexen immediately backed down, "How about some proof?"

Xin shrugged to get it over with. She summoned the sword of flames and shot a pillar of fire. Her arm turned the same as before just, no heartless. Only empty space.

"Happy now?"

"Quite."

"You are dismissed," Xemnas announced.

The two left in Axel's portal and went to the main living room thingy of the castle.

"This is where I took my wonderful nap on the couch that now has a red stain on it. . . Saix is gonna be pissed," Xin said.

"Why would you say I'd be . . . Oh Dear God!" Saix cried. In fact he had an entire break down. Only thing, he really was pissed at the entire half of a cushion was stained bloody red and smelled of alcohol.

He blamed it on Luxord. Speaking of whom came up behind Xin. Next thing she knew she had an arm at her waist and an arm behind her neck. Thus, forcing her down to bow while he was behind her. She was confused for a moment until, he added the thrust. Xin's eyes widened with rage and she turned to face him.

"What do you think you were doing just now?"

"I wanted *hic* to see how you were in submiss-" he hiccupped.

"Wrong answer," she snarled.

She threw a single punch at his head. You see this was no normal punch. There was a blade in her hand. It was jutted out to the side to even if you dodged you would get your face cut up. If he didn't instantly sober up and grab that punch of hers and fight her back he may as well have been a dead man.

She snarled as he caught her punch towards his face.

"Bloody hell! She jus' tried to kill me!"

"I may be a lower rank than you but, you will never do that again or you may be at loss of some body parts the next morning."

"Feisty, aren't we?"

"More then that," Xin crooned with her voice dripping with acid.

"So, you like it rough?"

Xin growled angrily.

"Oh, virgin are we?" Xigbar called.

Her face reddened.

"So, it is true?"

"Okay, that's enough," Axel said trying to calm everyone down.

"Who deemed you peace keeper?" someone shouted.

Just then, Xin swung her foot at Luxord's head. He caught that too. Unfortunately, in a pair of tattered shorts it almost looked as if she was teasing him. She wasn't but that doesn't mean that he knew that.

_Great, fist and foot. Let's see. I can do fist to the gut cause he's open there and his hands are full right now._ She aimed the other fist at his gut. Like she thought, it threw him off guard. He still caught it with the hand he had her hand in. So, he has both wrists in one hand and her ankle in the other. She's in a position where she can't make any moves. She barred her teeth exposing her abnormally long canines. He smirked. He could move any way he wanted.

There was a wall behind them and he took advantage of it. He spun her around so that she was facing Axel who was also being held against his will. They were telling him something and he relaxed a bit. Then, she realized that her hands were above her head and her leg was around his waist.

She watched him. If Axel relaxed then she would most likely come out with no physical and hopefully mental damage. She watched her attacker's eyes. They were a deep ocean blue and couldn't help but watch. She didn't notice as the distance between them got smaller. She struggled against him some but nothing of a real effort. She was tired of fighting today. So, she came up with a plan.

Her single knee buckled. She would have fallen if Luxord hadn't snagged her in time. Then, his lips crashed with hers as she slid up the wall with the wrapping of the other leg. He licked her lip begging for entrance and she refused with a grunt. With his now free hand he smacked her ass causing her to gasp. His tongue quickly darted into her mouth examining everything there was. As the time came she played his little game and as the tongue got closer to her teeth. She bit down, hard. She could taste his iron filled blood as it flowed into her mouth and he withdrew his as quickly as possible.

He mumbled curses with his hand over his mouth as she did a quick jab to the gut making him double over. She put herself on the ground kneed him to the head, and walked away triumphantly.

Xigbar began laughing.

"That's why I didn't want that part."

"Fuck you! She bit me!"

Xigbar laughed even harder if possible, "I told you not to test her! You said 'oi I wonder what kind of girl she is' and you wind up like that. Stick to your cards!"

"Well, if it was like that, you could've asked. We could've played poker or something as we learned about each other," Xin said innocently.

"If only Luxord thought that simply."

"I mean really, if you wanted to know about me just ask."

A/N: Yes, it was planned and that is why he is OOC a bit. More fun in the next chappy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I went to reading my reviews for this story since I haven't in a while and apparently, people are getting injured as they read this. I'm glad I'm giving you laughs but please be careful of your surroundings.

~:~

Xin was wandering around the castle that never was. She was just wandering not trying to get anywhere. When she came across two French style doors. She looked up at the sign.

"The garden that never was. Why is everything never was?" she said to herself.

She sighed and went through the double doors. It was dark and there were all kinds of flowers everywhere. Roses, gardenias, and all sorts of other flowers.

"This place is amazing!" Xin said as she sat on a stone bench by a large pond with some kind of flowering purple tree beside the bench.

"So, you like it?" Marluxia asked appearing from nowhere.

"Oh, hey Marly, yeah I love it."

"Do you like flowers?"

"Well, yeah, don't most people?"

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"How?" Xin whined, "I just haven't seen flowers in so long."

"Really?"

Xin motioned for him to sit on the bench beside her. He did. He watched her every move as she gazed upon the stars and the full moon.

"Tell me, how much do you know about flowers?"

"They tell me I know quite a lot."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, what's your favorite flower?"

"Hmm, probably a lady banks rose."

Xin watched the water as a koi fish splashed in the water.

~:~

The next morning, Xin woke up wonderfully to the sound of music. It sounded like a guitar. Then as she opened the door, she smelled breakfast. Guess what. They led her to the same room.

"Breakfast!" Xin cheered as she sat next to Axel.

"So, how was last night?" the red head crooned.

"Oh, what so because Marly and I were talking last night automatically means we did something? Cause, we didn't so, bah!"

"Marly? What's with the nickname?"

"Demyx. Speaking of whom, where is he?"

Axel nudged his head in the opposite direction to where Demyx was playing his guitar thing.

"Oooh, Demmy, what's that?" Xin cheered glomping the boy.

"It's my suitar," he says grinning.

"Yay! Is it like a guitar?"

He cocked his head to the side, "I guess you could say that."

Xin jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"You play?"

Everyone seemed astonished when Xin nodded happily. Demyx handed her a sleek black guitar out of nowhere and hands it to her. She tuned it just right for her song.

"Oh, yay!"

She begins playing and singing a sad tune.

_I know why the caged bird sings,_

_I know why it beats its wings,_

_Cause in all that it is it has but one wish, to be free and fly once again._

_I can hear the lone wolf cry,_

_I can see its misty eyes,_

_All that it wants is a place for renaissance, so it may sing to the moon once more._

_I can see the phoenix fly,_

_I can hear its icy lies,_

_All that it needs is a place for it to sleep, so that it may sing again._

_Who knew~ who knew~_

_Who knew that the dragon was tame?_

_With a firey heart and a soul untamed,_

_Who knew it could behave?_

The song had a ghostly hint to it and everyone sat in awe. Her voice would float from the words. It left a mystic feel in the air and a lonely tune. The applause she got was great, even Saix and Xemnas were clapping.

She blushed; she wasn't much of a center of attention person. However when she wanted your attention, she would get it.

After Axel choked on Xaldin's supposedly 'bad' cooking. Demyx laughed and Xaldin got mad. Even though he didn't show it. Apparently, the pyro can't cook so he shouldn't be complaining.

After the morning commotion, Xin decided to try and find a library. Sometimes, she enjoyed solitude, even though she got enough of it chained to a wall. She wandered through the hall of empty melodies, through various hallways and corridors.

Eventually, she found her way to the library. She memorized the quickest way to the area. She opened the large double doors. Books were stacked to the roof. Rows and rows of bookshelves covered the room. There was one open area with a couple of sofas, a table, and single chairs.

Xin pulled up a chair and a random fantasy/ adventure book and began reading. After a little bit, she heard shuffling. She looked up to see Zexion peeking up from his own book.

"Hey, Zexion."

He just kind of stared at her. He didn't answer, he just stared. Until, a book came into contact with his face. Then, he just glared.

"Talk, damn it!"

"Why? We're in a library after all."

Xin sighed. She really needed something to get her mind off being in total silence because "emo boy" didn't feel like talking. She got up, looking for a spell book so that she could 'test it'.

She quickly found one. It had a spell that she thought would be fun to test. So, she did. She came up behind him and used the wonderful spell. Zexion was no longer Zexion but, he was now a blue haired cat. She grinned. Zexion the cat continued to read.

"Hey, kitty," Xin crooned.

"I am not a cat."

"If you say so, but you might want to look at this," Xin said as she handed him a mirror.

He sat there horrified. He. . . Was a cat.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he snapped.

"Well, what does it look like?"

He hissed. His little kitten fangs exposed. She picked him up anyways. He clawed and bit her so she would let go. She ignored him. She didn't consider it as pain. She's been through worse.

Then, she found Demyx, Axel, and Roxas in the main room.

"Hey guys, come here."

They came just to see what she was blabbering about. She sat Zexion onto the white sofa that Saix cleaned the other night.

"Hey, it's a cat. Where'd you get it?" Demyx asked.

"I found him in the library."

"Damn it, change me back already," Zexion hissed.

"And it talks too!" Demyx cheered.

"Is it just me or does that cat sound exactly like Zexion?" Axel asked.

"That's because I am Zexion!"

"But why a cat?"

"Because, I didn't think of any other animal that would suit him best," Xin explained.

The group laughed a little until Zexion shot them a sharp glare. Xin giggled.

"Really, if you think about it. He's silent, smart, and fun stuff like that. Cat."

Roxas nodded in agreement, "She's right."

"Just change me back, please."

"No, this is your punishment for ignoring me," Xin growled.

Zexion jumped on her head, "I'm gonna get you for this," he crooned in her ear.

"I will turn Saix into a dog so he can get you before you can get me."

A cold, gloved hand placed itself on Xin's shoulder. Xin turned around quickly.

"What will you be doing to me?" Saix asked.

"Um, hey Saix. It was just a threat. A simple empty threat."

He glared at her, his piercing gold eyes boring into her soul. Zexion hoped off of her head and back onto the couch.

"Well, Zexion, it's time for you to go to your kennel. You've been awfully bad today."

"I have not," Zexion hissed. He scratched her face and ran away.

"Well, I guess he's not going to change back into a human any time soon," Xin sighed.


End file.
